


A new departure

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Diary of a Warrior of Light [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:ARR 2.0Age range:34 y.o.
Series: Diary of a Warrior of Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090178
Kudos: 1





	A new departure

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** ARR 2.0  
>  **Age range:** 34 y.o.

“After managing to walk to Black Brush Station, I finally found a place on board a merchant carriage leaving for Ul'dah. Even though I had already walked more than half of the way on my own, I must admit that this brief respite was a blessing for my feet. 

It was only when I passed through the gates of the Thanalan city-state that I really felt that a new life was opening up for me. Feeling a little lost in this unknown place, I followed the advice kindly given by my driver during the trip. So I joined the adventurers' guild so that I could earn some money with the available mandates and thus build new relationships.

However... even if helping out a little bit here and there allowed me to collect a few gils, it was far from being enough to be able to pay me for equipment. Reluctantly, I had to leave my gunblade to a pawnshop located in Saphirre Avenue Exchange. Luckily, imperial items are rather sought after, so I was able to get a good price for it. But I know that the day I would like to get my favorite weapon back, I would have to pay an astronomical fee... It saddens me a little, but unfortunately it was a necessary pain to continue to go unnoticed in the eyes of the Empire. I don't want to be spotted or have Garlemald send the Alaudae after me... Anyway, with this money, I was able to buy a proper gear and a simple sword, and I still have enough money to buy a room in the Quicksand as well as food for several days. We'll see what the future holds for me..."


End file.
